Hinata's Reflection
by The Girl Around The Corner
Summary: After an embaressing moment. Hinata makes a decision. Warning: Oocness possible. Songfic!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto charecters nor do I own Reflections.

**Notes: **This is set in more of a medival time. Sasuke and Naruto are princes but are not related. Please for the love my life I could never say why I made Naruto a prince. They are from two different kingdoms but the ball just happens to take place at the same palace. Hinata, Naruto and the others are all about sixteen. Also, this is my first songfic so don't kill me.

**Warnings: **OoC-ness. You have been warned.

* * *

_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride._

'I'm not pretty enough to go to the ball,' thought Hinata looking in the mirror of her room. She was wearing an off white dress that fell to the ground with spaghetti straps. She also wore flat shoes of the same color and elbow lenghth gloves as well. Her hair was mostly loose, falling to her shoulders except for one piece which was caught in a dark blue piece of clothe hanging down the middle of her head.

"Hinata are you ready yet?" Neji called into the room, obviously annoyed. "Hanabi has been ready for fifteen minutes all ready!"

"Y-yes, I'm ready," Hinata called out softly as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and gave a weak smile.

"Let's go," said Neji, annoyed.

_Or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not ment to play this part?_

"Hyuga Neji," announced Iruka. "Hyuga Hanabi, the Hyuga heir and Hyuga Hinata."

The three looked down the stairs as people looked up at them before turning back to their own conversations. Hanabi walked over to Moegi whose hair for once was actually down instead of sticking up in two pig tails.

Neji walked over to Shikamaru and Chouji, having nothing better to do.

More people arrived. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino attemped to talk to Hinata. Hinata got so nervous, unsure what she should say that both of them walked off in only a few minutes time.

Then, the princes were announced. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are looking to wed," announced Iruka. Kakashi stood near by, a body guard. "They shall be dancing with every lady here."

Sakura and Ino were hard pressed to keep from squealing in delight while Hinata only blushed and stayed where she was against the wall.

Sasuke first danced with Temari while Naruto danced with Sakura who was not enjoying herself at all. Later, Sakura would swear her foot was stepped on a least ten times.

Sasuke moved on to Ino who stick her tounge out at Sasuke while Naruto danced with Tenten. Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto with Ino.

Hinata ended up dancing with Sasuke early on which she didn't mind at all. She couldn't look him in the face, but he really was quite an elegant dancer.

The ball was ending. It was time for Hinata to dance with Naruto.

The two approached. Hinata curtseyed, Naruto bowed. The two joined together and started to float around the ball room.

"You're and elegant dancer," whispered Naruto. This sent Hinata blushing. They were near a table of snack. Hinata's feet tripped over eachother. She fell backwards, right into the bowl of red wine.

The crowd gasped and Naruto tried to help Hinata up. This was beyond embaressment, especialy as Hanabi started to laugh. Hinata ran. She ran up the stairs and out of the palace.

_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my fam'ly's heart._

Hinata sat on her bed, crying, Kurenai had long since given up trying to comfort the poor girl. She rubbed her eyes, not caring that it would be obvious she had been crying in the morning. Mortification was already at it's peak. How could it become any higher.

She stood and walked over to the mirror.

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

Hinata looked in the mirror. "See I was right, I wasn't pretty enough to go to the ball," she muttered to herself looking glancing away from the mirror. "Hanabi should of had the last dance with Naruto, she should of been in the lime light."

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

"My reflection never has shown the world who I really am," said Hinata to herself. "My reflection really is someone else."

_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried._

'I'm sick of hiding who I am,' she thought, becoming more and more dare-devilish by the second. 'I will be who I want to be.'

She walked over to her wardrobe and began to look through her clothes.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Hinata put of a pair of brown breeches with a brown tunic. She added a pair of black riding boots to the ensamble and cut her hair with a pair of sewing scissors, up to her shoulders which she pulled back.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She rode out of the stable on a chocolate brown horse and into the woods.

Her reflection, finaly showing who she really was.


End file.
